


Your Smile

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	Your Smile

Red and Chuck had elected to hang out at the park after their daily Anger Management Class and were currently seated at one of the many picnic tables chatting idly about their recent weekends.

"I just don't know how he does it, but he somehow manages to do it every time, Red." Chuck said putting his chin in his hand before, glancing in Red's direction with a pout. "Red?" Chuck questioned confused.

Red at some point had stopped listening to watch a mother teaching her hatchling how to walk. 

The little one was getting increasingly better with each attempt. She almost had it down until she accidentally tripped over a tree root and fell face first into the tree in front of her with a small cry of surprise.

"Poor kid." Red commented quietly letting out an amused chuckle and smile at the sight.

"Awww!" Chuck said smiling fondly.

"What?" Red asked quickly.

"You're really cute when you smile." Chuck replied with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, are you flirting with me?" Red questioned nervously.

"So, you finally noticed?" Chuck commented sarcastically.

"Finally?" Red repeated confused. "How long…" he began asking only to be interrupted.

"I said I liked you literally the minute I met you, Red." Chuck cut in quickly.

"You don't expect me to believe this was a case of that 'Love At First Sight' thing do you?' " Red asked raising a fluffy eyebrow.

"It was worth a shot." Chuck commented. "But, I've thought you were pretty good looking since we first met,y'know." Chuck responded with a smirk.

"Oh, um thanks." Red muttered shyly"So, uh, when did the actual flirting begin?" He questioned flustered.

"Well, I'd have to say probably after you apologized about destroying Billy." Chuck answered. "That was really sweet of you." He commented with a sincere smile.

"Oh, uh, I just felt really bad about it and I wanted to say that I was sorry." Red responded blushing. "It was no big deal really." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"It was for me." Chuck insisted. "You're a nicer guy than you let on." He commented with a smirk.

"I guess I am, what's your point?" Red mumbled tapping the table subconsciously.

"I think it's sweet that you have a soft side." Chuck replied gently placing his hand over Red's, to stop the nervous tapping.

"You do?" Red asked blushing as he glanced away from Chuck's sly smile.

"Yeah, I uh...I really like you, Red." Chuck admitted nervously.

Red grumbled something almost too quiet to hear, Chuck was able to catch the words though.

"I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that?" Chuck asked playfully.

"You heard me!" Red retorted looking flustered. "I said I like you too." He muttered quietly anyway.

"I just wanted to hear you say it again." Chuck said with an amused laugh. "I'm glad that you feel the same way." He said kissing Red softly.

The sky above them had started turning grey and the air had grown cold, when suddenly a tiny drop of rain fell and hit Red right on the top of his head.

"What the?" Red questioned glancing up as more drops of rain started to fall. "It's starting to rain." He said watching the trees moving with the wind.

"Oh, it looks like it's just sprinkling for now." Chuck commented putting a hand out to feel the water drops.

"It's not gonna stay that way for long though." Red replied gathering their picnic supplies quickly.

"Yeah, probably not." Chuck agreed as he began folding the table cloth they'd been using. "It's too bad the rain interrupted us, I was enjoying our conversation." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"We could always head back to my house." Red suggested shyly. "You can even stay the night if you want." He mumbled nervously as he finished packing the last of the supplies in their picnic basket.

Chuck giggled watching the flustered Red kick at the dirt road, one hand patting his side and the other loosening and tightening it's grip on the picnic baskets handle nervously.

"That sounds perfect." Chuck replied smiling fondly and taking Red's hand. "Let's hurry up and get out of here before it really starts to rain." He said brushing Red's feathers out of his face and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

  
The End


End file.
